songs i love
by Misslover
Summary: just song i love
1. 25

1... your smile, don't have to say no more  
2... your guidance and all the things you show me  
3... the way you look at me when you say "I love you"  
4... your headstrong personality  
5... your take-charge capability  
6... I love the way you cook for me  
Beef roast, white rice and gravy

I'll give you 25 reasons why I'm really in love with you  
I can give you 25 reasons why I'm never leaving you

7,8,9... the roses, the massages, the cards you give for no reason at all  
10... the way you spend on me even though I got my own money  
11... for always being yourself regardless of how I or anyone else felt  
12... the way you don't trip on me when I'm in the studio real late  
Like right now

25 reasons why I'm really in love with you  
I got 25 reasons why I'm...  
Wait a minute - I don't need no backgrounds to tell you the rest, baby

13... knowing just what I need even when I didn't make it clear for you to see  
14... for being understanding when that time comes, you know what I mean  
15... for your beauty, inside and out  
And to close it out, 16 through 25 is for  
All the tricks you coulda hit, but you didn't because of your love for me

I could give you 25 reasons why I'm really in love with you  
I can give you 25 reasons why I'm never leaving you  
I could give you 25 reasons why I'm really in love with you  
I can give you 25 reasons why I'm never leaving you... oh

I had to catch my breath for a minute  
So many emotions are coming out in this song, oh  
Have you ever loved somebody? Have you ever loved somebody?  
Come on ladies, help me say...

25 reasons why I'm really in love with you (I am so in love with you)  
I can give you 25 reasons why I'm never leaving you (ohhhh)  
25 reasons why I'm really in love with you (I'm so in love with you  
and it's really more than) 25 reasons why I'm never leaving you  
25 reasons why I'm really in love with you  
25 reasons why I'm never leaving you (I'm never leaving you...)

I don't own anything so I suck. for inu and kag


	2. weak

I dont know what it is that you've done to me  
but its caused me to act in such a crazy way  
whatever it is that you do when you do what your doing  
is a feeling that I want to stay

cause my heart starts beating tripple time  
with thoughts of loveing you on my mind  
I cant figure out just what to do  
when the cause and cure is you you

Chorus

I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak I lose all control  
then somthing takes over me  
In a daze your loves so amazing its not a fase  
I want you to stay with me  
By my side  
I swallow my pride  
your love is so sweet it knocks me right off of my feet  
cant explain why your lovin makes me weak

Verse 2

Oooh time after time after time I try to fight it  
But cho love is strong it keeps on holding on  
resistance is down when your around prides fading  
in my condition I dont want to be alone

cause my heart starts beating tripple time  
with thoughts of loveing you on my mind  
I cant figure out just what to do  
when the cause and cure is you you

Chorus

I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak I lose all control them  
somthin takes over me (takes over me)  
In a daze ur loves so amazing its not a fase I want you to stay with me  
(to stay with me)  
By my side I swallow my pride (my pride) your love is so sweet it knocks me right off of my feet (oh yeah ooohh)  
Cant explain why your lovin makes me weak (makes me weak yeyyyy yeah oh)

Bridge 1

I try Hard to fight it  
No way can I denye it  
Your loves so sweet  
it knocks me off my feet

Chorus (changes key)

I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak  
I lose all control then somthing takes over me (TAKES OVER ME)  
in a days ur loves so amazing its not a fase I want you to stay  
with me  
by my side I swallow my pride  
your love is so sweet it knocks me right off of my feet (OoOH ho)  
Cant explain why your lovin makes me weak

I get so weak  
Blood starts racing through my vains  
I get so weak  
Boy its somthin I cant explain  
I get so weak  
its somthin bout the way you do the things you do ooh ooh it  
Knocks me right off of my feet (MY FEET OOHHH YEAHHH OOOH)  
cant explain why your lovin makes me weak

Chorse fades


End file.
